The Devils Secret
by JJBluebell
Summary: When Katherine shows up, so does someone else! she will have to face her past, pain and heart! the gang find someone they think they can trust who knows Katherines. who is she? and why does Katherine ACCTUALLY! care about this one? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. New Girl in Town

? P.O.V

So here I am again, Mystic Falls, I'm surprised, after all this time I didn't think she'd return. She doesn't deserve them, Damon or Stefan, they both loved her so dearly and still she ran, did what she always dose. I follow her to the hospital and as she leaves I see her self-satisfied smirk. I already know she's done something unforgivable, yet again. I run my hand across my scar, the one of few things that keep me here, keeps me going, the reminder of why I have to do this. I remember what it was like before, and my heart brakes every time, tears run away from me in rivers at these memories I cling to, their so blurred now, I barely see the faces anymore, but the voices never die or the smell, the scent of pine stained rain and the sound of laughter, love, but that was before, before Katherine came. I wipe quickly at my eyes and shake away the past, then was then and this is now, and now I need to save whomever she's cursed inside that hospital. Hopefully I can save their soul to.

Caroline P.O.V

As the nurse orders me back to my room I turn and see a small, wavy haired brunette putting up an extra bag of blood for a patient, but she doesn't fix it to him, just leaves it hanging there. She turns to me with a sad smile, her bright blue eyes glazed over, making them shine out from her to white skin. I cant help but notice the jagged, cresset scar, starting just above her right eyebrow and ending mid cheek, the peachy colour just stands out from the porcelain flesh. She leaves quickly as I walk over to the bag and snatch it before the nurse can order me back to bed.

The next night after leaving the hospital and having that nurse forget that I bit her, which was totally nuts and tasty, like cookies and cream, yum! I walk out to my car and I see her, the girl from last night, that sad smile still on her face, she looks me straight in the eye from across the car park and whispers "I'm sorry" then in a flash, gone. I must be going, like, totally crazy!

Damon P.O.V

Here I am standing in the study, drinking on my fucking own. I hate them all! But as I look out the window I see someone standing in the garden, a girl, she seems so sad, so familiar, looking up at me, I feel a sense of déjà vu, standing here looking down at the mournful brunette. Like I've done it before, then it hits me…

_1864 - the Lockwood Grounds _

_I stand outside the founders ball, unable to watch my love and my brother together any longer. As I look to the lake I see a weeping lady sitting on the well tendered grass, instantly I go to her "my lady, what seems to be the matter?" she looks up to me, her shimmering blue eyes filled with sadness and despair, an old jagged scar worn with pride on her right side "my apologizes. I thought I was alone." she wipes her eyes quickly as I take a seat beside her, her crimson red gown contrasting with her milky skin perfectly "now my lady you must inform me of what has coursed you such distress, so that I may find a way to amend it!" she smiles to me kindly, then looks into the water "my distress is not one that can be amended, for you see my pain comes from within. A pain of loss." I cant take my eyes from her heart braking expression, never before have I seen such pain on one face, but then remember my manners "who are you? I'm afraid that I haven't had the pleasure. I'm…" but she interrupts "Damon Salvatore, I know. You are __**Katharine's**__ latest game, for that I'm sorry." anger engorges me "what do you speak of? I am no game to my love, how dare you judge a woman you don't even know!" but she doesn't flinch, just sighs mournfully "I am afraid that I do indeed know her, better than anyone. Do you even know her true name?" she questions sadly. I look to her in utter confusion, however she goes on to explain "Katarina Petrova, that's her real name." she stands as I stare, baffled and confused "I fear for you Damon Salvatore. I warn you of her, but I cant save you against your will. I only pray that you will be able to one day brake free of her. Be safe good man. Until we meet again" and in the blink of an eye she is gone. _

~Present Time~

I look down to her as the memory fades and just like then, she's gone. I feel for her, because even then when she was so torn and alone, she tried to warn me, but why?

? P.O.V.

I spend the rest of the day observing them, I want to help, but I need to know what I'm working with. I move with the crowds, blending with the high school students. I smile as I look around the carnival, happy ignorant people, completely unaware of the horror's around them, what I'd give sometimes for that blindness, but how my awareness has helped and saved makes my thankful for my truth.

I watch as Stefan arm wrestles with Mason, the wolf, I know what he is, I've been watching Katherine to long not to. I follow as they start talking about what the Lockwood's could be. I walk away as they continue fighting, not caring much for their banter. I see the boy, Jeremy and smile, he reminds me of him, like Damon once had, so kind and loyal, it brings me joy to see that kind of man still exists after all this time. But I cant let myself get distracted, I need to find the girl, Caroline, Katherine may have turned her, but she's my responsibility because I finished the job.

As I focus on finding her the scent of iron hits my scenes, I follow it, finding the young blond sobbing with bloodstained lips. I go to walk to her, comfort her, but pull back as I see Damon approach. I watch and listen, praying that the man I met all those years ago was still there, that he hadn't been burned to ash in Katherine's wake. I smile as they embrace, but that smile dies instantly as the sharpened wood rises.

I run on instinct, pushing him to the ground and throwing the stake away from its intended target. I hear Caroline shout at someone and turn to find Stefan and Elena, she looks just like her, it makes me want to shiver, but I don't, I wont let her control me like that. I look back to a now standing Damon his eyes searching mine as I speak "take Caroline to get cleaned up. We cant have her walking around like that." I hear them move, their eyes on my head, wondering who I am, what could be happening.

As they move to take her, a gasp stops them, the witch, I cant remember her name. she seems so broken about the turning of her friend, she runs to look at her first kill "someone take Caroline please." Elena pushes her into Stefan and he takes her quickly away from the carnage. I follow giving a glare to Damon as I leave.

As I walk into the bathroom Stefan is trying to calm the blond, I go to her "I remember you. You where at the hospital and when I left…" I smile sadly, moving past Stefan, taking one hand in mine and cupping her face with the other "I know, I had no choice, it was either have you finish transition or let you die. It's goin to be ok, am goin to help you through this, together, I wont let them hurt you." she throws herself into my arms and I sooth her lovingly. I look at a confused and curious Stefan as I pull away "take her home, I'll take care of the mess." he doesn't move, just stands there, arms crossing his chest and questions "who are you?" I smile sweetly "I'm a friend." he nods unsure, but knows he has to get Caroline home, because she's the priority right know.

After I've bury the body I see Stefan and Elena walking back to the carnival, smiling and together, it's good that their taking a moment together, because soon the world could come crashing around them.

I use my super speed to run to the Salvatore Boarding House. I stand outside for a moment and take a deep breath, then continue my venture inside. As I enter the house I find Damon downing scotch, he looks over at me "who are you? And don't say a friend, I know that's what you told Stefan. Why were you here back then, why warn me, why are you back and who the fuck are you?" I take I step closer to him, but still keep the distance "my names Raina, I was here before for the same reason as now, to watch Katherine, make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." he scoffs and refills his glass "well your doing a grate job!" he takes a sip and I walk closer to him "she ruined your life, your relationship with your brother and broke your heart,… that's nothing compared to what she did to me." he looks to me curiously. I take a confident step forward "because of her I lost everything and everyone I ever cared about! Then the icing on the cake, I get turned. She destroyed me and for a long time I thought I'd never find a reason, other than hating her, to keep me going, but I did find something else, something worth living for. I found myself again, it took me a couple of century's but I found it. I can only pray that you find the same redemption." he looks at me in thought his face conflicted, I walk to him, rise my hand to caress his cheek "your not a bad person Damon." with one last look I turn and head for the door.

I unlock the door in my new home, for now, and slowly walk to the kitchen. I grab a bag of blood, out of the corner of my eye I see the TV flickering from the living room. I smile as I walk in, seeing the mess on the table, blood and potato chips, the sleeping figure on the couch. I take careful steps over and pull the blanket from the back of the sofa, laying it on the dreamer, but as I stand the sleeper stir's, grasping my hand. I turn and navy blue eyes, pail skin and curly brown-black hair, I smile warmly "hey Baby." and she smiles back "hey Mommy.".


	2. Beth

It's been a few days since I spoke to them, I've been busy, taking care of an eternal eight year old and all, as well as being eighteen forever. I walk to Caroline's house, leaving Beth at home watching cartoons with chips and some blood bags. I don't want her involved yet, it's to much. I look up at the window to her room, a second later I'm tapping on it. They jump at seeing me, but Caroline smiles and tells Stefan to open the window "Hey, come in" I don't need an invite, I met her mother the other day when I dropped by to make sure she was ok, and hadn't eaten her mom, she'd invited me in.

I climb through with a glare from the witch and a curious glance from Stefan "what are you doing here?" he questions, I notice a ring on the bed and Caroline hiding in the shadows of her bed "I came to see Caroline, make sure she's dealing, give her a few lesson's." the witch looks at me "lessons in what?" I just smile and answer "on self control and how to not kill people. That ok with you princess?" she glares again and smile cheerfully "so am guessing that's her sun item. Well get on with it!" she casts the spell as I move to stand next to my new ward.

After Bonnie, who I really don't like, leaves, Stefan and Caroline head for the woods. I told her that if she wanted to eat snow whites friends then it was her choice, but if she wanted to learn how to control her lust for human blood to come find me.

I picked Beth up and we headed for the swimming hole, she'd heard about it and I promised to take her. I look myself over in the mirror, my dark brown hair thrown up into a messy bun, my side fringe framing my pail, rosy cheeked face, showing off my peachy scar, wearing a simple black and red bikini outfit, some denim shorts and red sandals. My sun necklace in place, the pail blue stone, held by a silver vine cage, it looked old and beautiful, it was both. I didn't look to bad, I'm not as slim, tall or tan as most girls these days, instead I'm five two, pail, with large breasts and childbearing hips. As we drive to the swimming hole I smile at Beth, her silky brown-black hair in two long pony's, she's wearing a dark green one piece under her white puff sleeve shirt and denim overall's, a pail pink and purple flower design on the right leg, with green sandals. Her sun necklace securely in place, it's a green and sliver butterfly, hanging on to the green beaded silver chain by its wing.

As we arrive at the swimming hole, people are staring, wondering who we are, my red MXT international pick up truck didn't help us blend, but fuck it, I love my car. The moment we stopped Beth stripped to her swim suite and ran for the water, she loved swimming. I laugh as she cannon ball's, laying out our towels out on the ground, the filled cooler between them, filled with soda not blood, we fed before leaving, and a bag of treats by the cooler.

I watch Beth splashing around with other kids and smile, when a figure taps my shoulder, I turn and see a black haired boy, Mason's nephew, Tyler "hey, I haven't seen you around before. I'm Tyler." I shake his hand gently and smile "Raina, and we just moved here. Beth heard about this and made me promise to bring her." he smiles as I nod over to the girl splashing and playing happily "it's nice of you to bring your kid sister, most girls wouldn't be so kind." I smile as I correct him "she's not my sister." he looks at me confused as I carry on "her parent's, my cousins, died when she was a baby, I was her only family. My mom bailed when I was a kid and my dad died a few years back. I'm the only mother she's ever had." he looks shocked and slightly guilty at my half truth, the same thing we've been telling people for years "oh…um, I'm sorry." I just smile and shrug it off "no biggie. You want a soda." he smiles at my lack of awkwardness when another boy, Jeremy, comes over.

He smiles "hey man" he looks at me as I says "your Jeremy right? Elena's brother." he looks at me and says "you know Elena" I hand both a soda and smile "briefly, I kind of know Stefan and Damon." he looks at me, getting the hint. Tyler takes his leave, going to tell the world about my situation, good, then I don't have to keep explaining our lie.

When Tyler's out of ear shot Jeremy glares at me "oh, don't worry. Am on your side. The side of 'Stop Katherine', So chill." he nods lightly as Beth runs over "mommy did you see me swimming." I rap her in a towel and lift her to sit on my side "I sure did Butterfly, you rocked that water!" she giggles and smiles at the confused boy "it's complicated. I'm Beth." he takes her hand and says "Jeremy." we ask him to join us and laugh at meaningless things. It feels good, having a friend.

As time passes, its starting to get dark, I see Stefan and Caroline walk over to me, Jeremy took Beth for ice cream "hey guys" I smile up and them, their both looking at me funny "we just spoke to Tyler." the blond declares, seemingly confused, but un-judgmental, unlike Stefan, who continues "who's ever that girls is, she isn't yours, in any way. You cant just bring a little girl into this type of life, she's a kid, a human kid! You cant just use her for entertainment like some doll" I glare up at him and say "wrong! Beth is my descendent, back in the 20's she hit her head, I gave her my blood to heal, later that night she died." I stand in anger, getting right in Stefan's face, despite his height advantage "she's mine, so don't you dare question my love for her. I'd die for that girl a million times over, so get the fuck out of my face." he takes a step back, shocked.

I look past him seeing Jeremy and Beth walking happily towards us, ice cream in hand "I'm sorry" Stefan says and I shrug it off "forget about it." Beth walks over and introduces herself "hi am Beth, you must be Stefan and Caroline. Mommy told me about you. She said that your part of the family now. I always wanted a sister!" Caroline hugs the small girl, then she gives Stefan one, but he's more awkward.

Later that night we drop Jeremy of at his place, we had a good day, made friends. As Jeremy gets out of the car Damon's walking from the house "you ok?" he looks at me "I'm fine". He carry's on down the path and I turn to Beth "wait here" I jump out of the car and follow him "hey, Damon… Damon wait!" I pull his arm around so he's facing me "Damon talk to me" he looks so broken and angry as he says "you were wrong. I am a bad person, I'm a fucking horrible person." I shake my head at him "no, that's not true, you just lost your way." throwing his arms up he shots "way to where Raina? I'm nothing, I've always been nothing. Stefan is always everyone's first choice, the one they want and I'm the leftover doggy bag they leave at the table." I take his hand in mine "not for me, you've only known me a few days but I saw you so long ago. I noticed you, I warned you, not Stefan. You know why, because I wanted to save you, more than him, because you knew who you where and weren't afraid to be the man you wanted to be. I admired that, I still do, and I know that guy's in there, I can see it in your eyes, but your scared. I get it." he looks at me, the same look he wore the first night we met, disbelief and intrigue "why do you have so much faith that I'm the same man? Why are you trying so hard?" I cup his face in my small hands "because I know your worth it and I still want to save you, but you have to help me." he nods, then looks past me to the car "Stefan told us about her." I look behind me to the car, then back to Damon, a small smile on his face "I like kids, they know how to laugh. I hope I meet her soon." I smile back at him. I pull his phone out of his pocket and add my number "just encase you get the sudden urge of needing me" then head for the car.

By the time we get home Beth's past out asleep, I carry her to her room and change her into her pink princess nightgown, then lovingly tuck her in, leaving the door ajar to light up the room. As I walk into my bedroom down the hall I see Katherine sitting on my bed "what are you doing here?" she questions and I fold my arms in annoyance "you know the answer to that all ready." she stands with a sign and takes a step closer to me "I've told you before, it doesn't have to be this way." I snarl at her and snap back "this is exactly the way it has to be! And if you want to stop me, then you'll have to kill me." she looks at me will sorrow filled eyes "I could never hurt you, you know that." I take a furious, confident step forward "you already have! You ruined my life…and so many others." she looks away from me "how many times must I apologise, just tell me how do make it better." I'm right in front of her now "you cant, not this, not ever." she looks on the verge of tears as her hand caresses my scar lovingly "I never meant to hurt you." I can feel my eyes burn with tears and my throat sour "I know, but that just makes it worse. I may not be able to bring myself to kill you, but I'll never forgive you." she nods in understanding, her hand dropping from my cheek and walks around me to the door, but stops at the threshold "I'll always love you Raina. You know that right?" I turn to her, my tears staining my fragile flesh "I know" she smiles sadly and leaves. I cry myself to sleep that night, because despite everything she's done, no matter how much I hate her, a part of me will always love her to, and I hate myself for it.


	3. Past Pains

I wake up to the sound of Lady Gaga's Alejandro I roll over and quickly answer in a sleepy, annoyed tone "what?" I can hear chuckling on the other end "well someone's cranky in the mornings." Damon's says amused. I sit up and rub at my eyes "hey Damon, what can I do for ya?" I lean over and grab at the lemonade on my nightstand "you and the kid wanna come to a barbeque? Its at Elena's, we need to do recon on our resident werewolf and he'll be there. I figured strength in numbers." I smile, taking a swig of my fizzy, refreshing soda, "and here was me thinking you jus wanted to spend the day with us." I smile into the phone "that to. Gives me a chance to meet the kid. I've never met a child vamp before." I stand and start heading for my wardrobe "their just like normal kids, except they like blood with their ice-cream instead of syrup, and her names Beth. Where are you?" that when I hear a knock at the door.

I run to open it a flick the phone closed at seeing his hansom smirk, he walks right in with a box, some pie or something "nice pj's. you got a fridge I can put this in till we leave." I nod, slightly embarrassed in my gray and red flannel nightshirt, and show him to the kitchen, the house is small, just a single floor, two bedroom, two bathroom house, with a kitchen and family room. I take the box from him and put it in the fridge, pulling out a bag of B- and pure it into three glass's, the last one is a beauty and the beast glass, to which Damon smiles. I look over at him, handing him a glass and smirk "so how's tricks? You seemed to have cheered up since yesterday." he sips at the blood and licks his lips "yeah well, today's a new day." suddenly a blued movement makes him jump slightly and then the small eight(well, technically she's eighty-six) year old is sitting next to him, sipping at her Beauty and the Beast cup, staring up at him as I pore her a bowl of Cookie Crisp.

As she puts her glass down she smiles "your Damon! I'm Beth. Mommy says you're a friend" he smiles down at her "sure am kiddo." I cant help the joy I feel at the scene before me "ok, I'm gonna get changed, Butterfly eat your breakfast, put it in the sink and then go change, I'll lay out your green dress. Damon make yourself at home." I smile and walk quickly into Beth's room, pulling out her green plaid sundress, it has bow straps and a dark green ribbon along the waist, I also layout her green buckle shoes and a pair of white socks. When I'm done I run for my room, wash and then pull out a crinkle off the shoulder red top, with smocked neckline, sleeves, and hem, a keyhole front with three buttons, black ripped flare jeans and red skull, high top converse. I quickly curl my bed head hair and smile at my reflection, applying some red eye shadow three-quarters round my eyes, mascara, black eyeliner and some light blush.

I walk back out into the living room to see Damon going through an old book from one of the shelves "enjoying yourself?" he looks up at me and smiles "maybe. No wonder you girls snoop so much, it's fun." I give him a questioning glare "what are you taking about?" his smirk widens, reminding me of the Cheshire cat as he pulls out a small silver ring, markings across the outside, I knew it instantly and where he'd got it "didn't anyone ever tell you that if its locked then the owner don't want you goin though it?" he smiles still as I snatch the ring from his grasp "so where'd you get it, must be like, what? four hundred years old?" I walk over to the fireplace "five, actually. It was my wedding ring." I scroll over the markings, the words as he says, shocked "you were married?" I smirk at him over my shoulder "I was human once ya know… and back then we married much younger. I was fifteen and Filip was nineteen, my best friend, my first love. I was lucky to have him." I look back to the silver band caressing it lovingly and read aloud "**любовта побеждава всичко" **I look back at Damon's confused face and explain "it's Bulgarian, means 'Love Conquers All'… and it did. He loved me till the bitter end, and man, was it bitter." I take the small trinket box from the mantel and place the ring inside gently.

I turn to find Damon mere inches from me, his hand rubs at my cheek, whipping at the invisible tears I'm on the verge of crying "I'm sorry" I smile up at him then look to his lips, those temptations that I've always wondered about, I look to see him wondering the same as a small voice brakes through "so, how do I look?" we turn and see Beth smiling happily in the clothes I laid out, her hair straight down her back, a dark green ribbon just behind her short bob fringe and smile "you look beautiful Butterfly." her smile brighten as she runs over to the fridge and grabs the box Damon brought earlier and runs to the car "SHOT GUN!" we laugh as we walk out after her.

The drive the Elena's was pretty quite, just the radio. When we get there Caroline opens the door and smiles brightly down to us "hey guys" Beth gives her a bear hug as Damon walks past to the kitchen, as he walks in someone walks out, Jenna. She looks over to us confused as we stand on the porch "can I help you?" I look at her with a kind smile "hay, I'm Raina, this is Beth. Damon invited us, I hope that's ok." she smiles back sweetly, a hint of sympathy in her eyes, no doubt have hears our fake past story from someone "sure come in. I'm Jenna" we smile at the invite as a man comes up behind her "and this is Alaric. Ric this is Raina and Beth." I shake his hand and he smiles "Damon's talked about you, nice to finally meet you both." I leave Beth with Caroline, and walk to where I saw Damon go before and can hear a familiar voice "I've heard grate things about you." I walk stealthily behind them as Damon replies "really, that's weird…coz I'm a dick!" I smile and make them both jump "so true!" they turn quickly with surprise "are you trying to give us heart attacks?" I lean against the counter island with a smirk "that depends, is it working?" they both chuckle and Mason holds out his hand, his eyes scanning my face "Mason Lockwood" I take his hand and squeeze it lightly "Raina Dimitrov" he looks at me sceptically "that's Bulgarian right?" I smile up at him dropping his, no doubt throbbing, hand "you know your history. I wonder what else you know, maybe Damon and I can beat it outa ya." I smile jokingly, but my eyes are screaming threats.

At the sound of a small voice I turn "mommy, Damon, come on. We're about to start the games." the beautiful little girl says. I smile at her as she takes Damon's hand "will you sit by me and Mommy?" he bends down, picking her up effortlessly "sure, Bethy-girl. Lets go show these losers how to play real games" she smiles as we walk to the living room, Masons questioning eyes on us at all times.

As we play the games Damon, Beth and I keep giving dog jokes. it's fun. It's Beth's turn and Elena heads for the kitchen, Damon and Jenna follow shortly after. As we go and sit for dinner Damon sets down the pie, insisting that Mason starts, I'm sitting next to him, Beth on my lap, he see's the knife and turns the plate, grabbing at the pie with his hands. We all look at him with suspicion as he explain "sorry, I'm an animal." as the topic of high school comes up, Jenna sits down "so Raina, what were you in school, I know it wasn't that long ago, your only, what, eighteen?" I nod lightly "that's right, and I was home schooled actually" they look at me in question, Damon in understanding as Mason says "that must have been hard." I look from each face "not really, my Papa, my brother Kiril and I were a real close, tight knit family." Mason starts to push "were?" I look at my feet as I answer "yeah, there was a brake in, they died." Jenna's hand reaches over to take mine "I'm so sorry. What about your mom?" I fight back tears as I say "she left when I was little. Her and papa got married for all the wrong reasons, so when she found someone, she left with him. He never hated her for it, just missed her sometimes." they all wear mournful masks as Mason continues to push "did they find the guy?" I can feel my voice brake "no." I lift Beth off my lap and head for the back door in sobs.

As my tears race so do my memories:

_-Bulgaria, Sveti Vlas, 1498-_

_I'm crying hard on the floor, clinging to my husbands fading body "please have mercy, she is gone." the monster looks at me with fire in his eyes "why would she come here to begin with? Why would you give her sanctuary?" and a male voice speaks "she was but a girl, alone. What were we to do? Turn her away?" the other binding my father tightens his hold, making him scream in aguish, my brothers lifeless body staring into my soul at his feet "Papa NO!" I scream as the beast feasts upon his throat. I look over the bodies of my family and weep "WE DID NOTHING TO YOU! KATERINA IS YOUR ENEMY!" his stone hand connects with my fragile jaw, so hard the last thing I hear is a large, sickening snap from my neck. _

_As I wake with a gasp I look around me and whimper in remorse, but as I see Filip's chest rise and fall I crawl the short distance, taking his body in my arms "Filip! Filip my love, please wake." his eyes flutter open as I fight off the scent of the blood stained room "my Raina, you live." I weep with a smile "always my love." he coughs, bringing blood up with it, I can feel my face change "Filip, what is happening to me?" he weakly cups my cheeks "you are to be a creature of the night!" I shake my head "no, I wish not for this, but to stay with you, with our family!" his eyes water, a faint smile upon his face "I must leave soon, my darling. You know this, but you can take this curse and make the world a better place." I nod my head, feeling him slip away from me "know that my heart is always with you and never forget who you are. Now, you must feed." I look to his neck in longing "it's alright Raina, do it, for Luben." I nod slightly and take his lips in mine "our love will always conquer" and then drink his open wound, his arms securely around me, whispering his last words "I love you Raina." and I sob into the empty abyss "I love you to." _

-Gilbert House, Mystic Falls, 2010-

After a moment I hear the door bang and turn to see Damon, who pulls me in to his arms "it's okay, your ok" I cling to his shirt in sobs "no its not ok, it'll never be ok. I watched my family slaughtered because of her Damon. We took her in, trusted her and when they came she ran, leaving us to die. Even me, the person she's been claiming to love more than anything for five hundred years. How could she do that to me? To any of us? What did we do but love her?" he continues to hold me as I morn "I don't know, am sorry, I'm so sorry." I cling to him for dear life not noticing the eyes watching us.

It take me forever to calm down, but I do eventually. When the time comes to leave Beth and I say goodnight "Jenna thank you for having us. We had a grate time, apart from my little outburst." Beth's grip tightens on my hand, trying to comfort me "no I'm sorry we should have dropped it." I shake my head "lets just forget about it. Ric, pleaser meeting you. Both of you" they smile at us as Beth says "thank you for a nice day." and we head for the door but I stop and turn "Oh and Jenna, give Damon a chance. I've known him for a long time, and sure he's a jerk, but he has a good heart, he's just protective of it." she looks at me slightly shocked as we leave.

I quickly take Beth home and kiss her goodnight then leave to follow Damon's scent, knowing he'll be doing something stupid. I find him outside the grill and watch his attempts at killing the wolf. As he leaves I corner Mason, pinning him against his car, he looks at me, the same look from earlier that day "I do know you. I've seen you before. Why are you following me?" I shake my head at him "not you I'm following. Tell Katherine to meet me, tonight." he looks at me confused "why would she do that?" I don't answer him just walk off into the night.

As I wonder the park I look around and finding myself alone I sit at a bench and close my eyes, remembering the rest of that fateful night:-

_-Bulgaria, Sveti Vlas, 1498-_

_I pull away from the body that was once my husband and move to look under the bed, there in a blanket, I quickly take the bundle in my arms and smile "hello Luben, it's Mama." and sob as my son looks up at me with his fathers large brown eyes. _

_I watch from the trees as a wooden door opens, reviling my oldest friend Elisaveta and her husband Samuil looking down, finding my baby boy and a small note, Samuil reads the note as Elis, takes Luben in her arms, they're both searching the darkness for me, as they take him inside "take care my son." I whisper to the wind, and with one final glance, I take my leave._

_-_Mystic Falls Park, 2010-

I open my eyes as someone's hand takes mine, I look to my left finding Katherine beside me, her face full of sympathy and sorrow "oh, Raina." I latch on to her as she hold me "I miss them so much." I sob into her shoulder as she hold me lovingly, stroking my hair "I know. Sshh, I'm here. Mama's here." she whispers in her silk, soothing voice.


	4. Truth

_***I've had lot of Alerts but no Reviews! The lack of review will mean I will lose interest and forget about the story! Just so you know!***_

I'm speeding I know, but I'm late for that historical society thing. I forgot to set my alarm and had to rush to drop Beth with Jenna, who just didn't want to go, but neither did Beth so it worked out. As we get there, I run out of the car, rush up to Damon and Caroline "hey sorry I'm late, overslept." they look at me with small smiles "don't worry about it." Damon says Caroline storms off. I turn to see where she's going and find her running after Elena, away from Stefan. I turn back to Damon with a confused expression "their having a lovers quarrel" I nod and ask "so, where do you want me?" he gives me that look, the look that screams mischief. I just hit him lightly on his arm "oh, shut up." and we start varnishing the wood.

After about ten minutes I abandon our posts and go for something to drink. I walk to the lemonade stand, seeing Damon and Stefan, just as the older brother takes a drink from the girl I say "hey guys" they both smile at me sweetly and Damon takes another drink off the table and hands it to me. He raises the plastic cup and smirks "a toast, to new friends." we clink the cups together then each take a giant gulp. The moment the liquid touches my throat it burns like acid and we each spit it out, gagging and gasping. We storm over to the water table, grabbing a bottle each and swill out the burning poison. I keep thinking '_what if Beth were here, what if she'd drank that?' _and anger overthrows my rationality "I'll fucking kill him!" I spit in rage. While Stefan tries to calm Damon, to my surprise he agrees with us, the wolf needs to die.

We follow him into the woods and circle the hound, trapping him "you made a real bad move!" I glare. Suddenly he's on the floor and shots are being fired. I look to Damon as we all get hit and try to crawl to him, but I'm weak. As the sheriff injects us, Stefan, Damon then me, I manage to look at Mason and mutter "real bad move." and then the world goes black.

As I wake to a loud bang, my body is overcome with pain, the light stinging my eyes. I look to my side and find Stefan unconscious and my other finding Damon looking into the barrel of Liz's gun as she tells him the rules. He looks to Stefan and I in fear, and I see it, the man I met by the lake. She shots him again "how do you walk in the sun?" then Stefan "I will dreg this out painfully." but before anyone can say anything more I speak painfully "my necklace! Its my necklace" she looks at us as Damon turns "Raina?" his voice full of disapproval. I can feel the tears sting my eyes "I'm sorry, but I cant watch you die again, I cant." he takes my hand in his as I sob, his eyes full of questions. He looks back up to the blond and argues "you're my friend" I can see the sadness in her eyes and she rebuttals "our friendship was a lie." I let out a small chuckle "after all this time, after five hundred years, I never expected it to end like this." I wince between words as his grip tightens on my hand slightly.

A creek echo's through the dungeon like room and then there's Elena, begging for our lives. To door slams closed and I know its Caroline, I can feel her, she drops each deputy in seconds, good girl, then shows herself to a shocked and horrified Liz. Caroline bends down to help me up and I help Damon, as Elena tried to wake Stefan. The blond is kind enough to drag one of the bodies over to me, allowing Damon and I to feed and heal. I finish first, being older has its perks. I walk over to Caroline, whose sitting in the corner, looking scared and regretful. I knell before the blood stained girl and take her hand in mine "you did good, Car. You did real good." she smiles at me weakly as I stand.

As Damon finishes feeding he turns to Stefan "you need to drink some deputy blood." but he refuses, Elena gets defensive. As Damon stand I walk over to him, I put my hand on his chest and question with worry at seeing him limping "are you ok?" he smiles slightly with a small nod "I'm fine, but this, this is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead…and you." he looks to Liz, sitting on one of the rocks "what am I goanna do with you?" as Caroline asks her not to tell she looks away, her face full of horror and disgust, I makes me want to rip her in two. As the conversation goes on, the older blond begging for death, we look to Damon as he pulls Liz from her seat, all expecting the worst. He turns and declares "relax guys. No ones killing anyone. You're my friend." my heart warms at his words, bringing a smile to my bloody lips.

On the way back to the house Damon and I pick up Beth and explain the situation, she just nods, sipping at her blood bag in the back seat next to a shocked, confused and scared Liz, who just stares at the small brunette in unease.

Once there I take Beth upstairs and lay her in one of the rooms, its nice, old. She looks at me with sleepy eyes "sing to me" I take my place next to her, as she snuggles up to me and I stroke her silky hair softly as I sing;

"_When the day-time starts to fade, The Butterflies take wing, To all the sleepy garden folk, Pretty butterflies sing._

_Butterfly lullaby, Lullaby-loo, Butterfly lullaby, Sweet dreams to you._

_Birdies snug in feather nests, And Worms beneath the ground, Squirrels and chipmunks everywhere, Snooze to this sound._

_Butterfly lullaby, Lullaby-loo, Butterfly lullaby, Sweet dreams to you._

_The daisies and geraniums, Begin to nod their heads, Roses stretch and Tulips yawn, And slip into their beds._

_Butterfly lullaby, Lullaby-loo, Butterfly lullaby, Sweet dreams to you_."

I look down to the sleeping girl and smile, even more grateful for her than I was before. I look to the door and find Stefan and Elena, sweet smiles on their faces. I move away from Beth carefully and pull the cover over her. As I leave the room I keep the light on, but shut the door. I then turn to the couple "that was beautiful" the freshly fed Stefan whispers as we walk "your so good with her" Elena chimes and I cant help but smile "thanks." Then the door goes, its Caroline with her moms stuff. We walk to the cellar but stop as Liz announces that Caroline isn't her daughter anymore, Damon correcting her.

As Elena runs after her I sigh and walk into the room "you bitch! How dare you, do you realize what you've done" I can feel the vein's rise beneath my eyes as I go for her throat, but strong arms grab me, spinning my small body to face him Damon says "Raina calm down!" but I don't I grab him by the throat and pin him to the wall "no! why should I? Caroline is a part of my family now and I wont have her hurt!" he looks at me with those big, amazing blue eyes "and killing her mother wont hurt her?" at the softness in his face my rage surrenders and I let him go "I'm sorry. I just…" he takes my hands in his and smiles "I know." I can feel my tears burning as I look into those intense eyes and smile "can you watch Beth for a bit? I need to take a walk, cool down. She's asleep so…" he nods his head "sure. No problem" I pull a hand away to caress his cheek "I knew you where in there somewhere." he looks at me confused as I explain "the Damon that came back here a few months ago would have ripped her throat out, but the Damon that walked up to a crying girl and just wanted to make it better, he'd do what you did." he smiles warmly as I stand on my tip toes, and gently kiss his cheek, by the corner of his mouth, lingering a moment longer than a friend would, then let go of him, look into those beautiful eyes and leave, reluctantly.

As I walk upstairs to check on Caroline before I leave I overhear her confide in Elena "Matt, she threatened Matt" my heart sank, I knew who she was talking about, there was no one else. I blur out of the house in rage, and run to the B&B Katherine's staying in. I burst through the door, making it slam shut again. She's sitting at the dresser, but stands with a smile as she sees me "Raina, sweetie, what a nice surprise." she tries to hug me but I push her back, sending her into the dresser, breaking the mirror. She just looks at me in confusion, I've only ever struck her twice before "leave Caroline alone! and put your fucking dog on a leash!" I growl. She straightens herself and tilts her head "what are you talking about?" I take a fiery step forward and she actually looks frightened "your pet exposed Stefan, Damon and I to the sheriff. We got shot and nearly killed because of him! I thought we had a deal" she looks at the floor then me "we do, I'm sorry, but I had nothing to do with this, I swear." I shake my head "Damon is to be left alone and without a scratch. That was the agreement!" I take another step closer "leave them alone and control your hound. You're my mother and I love you with all my heart,…but if you come after them, I will kill you." she looks to me in utter shock as I turn on my heal and head for the door, but freeze in my tracks at her words "do you really love him that much?…you've never threatened me before and you've only ever hit me twice. When we met again after I left Sveti Vlas and when you found out I was just using Damon. He must mean a lot to you, even now. I thought you'd grow out of it, that he just reminded you of Filip, but no, you really are in love with him aren't you? You have been for the last 145 years." I look back to her over my shoulder, but don't answer "goodnight mom" and walk out, knowing she's right, that I've been in love with Damon Salvatore since the moment I laid eyes on him, 145 years ago.


	5. My Friend?

Raina P.O.V

I walk down to the cellar, tray in hand. I quickly open the locks and walk inside "hey Liz, brought you something to eat." she looks at me sceptically and I sigh, placing the tray on one of the chairs "it's not poison. If I were goin to kill you I'd have done it by now." she raises her head and looks at me with hatred but she doesn't say a word. I take a seat next to the tray facing her "you think I'm a monster don't you?" she snarls at me "you are a monster. You kill people, you killed my daughter." I shake my head at her "no. your daughters alive and well, she's just a vampire. It doesn't change who you are unless you let it!" she just look away from me in disgust "when I woke up after being turned, all I could smell was the blood drying around me, my family's blood." she turns slightly to glance at me "I crawled, crawled to my husband and held him in my arms as he begged me to drink what was left of his blood. So that I'd live, so that maybe I could save people from our fate. For our son." she's looking at me in disbelief "He looked at my face, fangs and veins, the same type of face that killed my Father, brother and him, and ya know what he saw." I can feel my eyes water at the memories "he saw the girl who stamped his foot and ran when he tried to hold her hand, who pushed him into the lake and laughed after he kissed her for the first time, who cried when he told her he loved her, who tripped on her way down the isle, who gave birth to his son while threatening him, because he knew with one look, just one, that I'm the same girl he loved. So don't you dare say she's dead and gone because that's just a pile of shit. She's here, she's scared and she needs her mother. So grow up." with that I stand and storm out the room, quickly locking the door.

As I walk upstairs I see Damon and Jeremy in the living room with Beth. She's sitting next to Damon happily on Jeremy's lap "hey guys what's goin on?" Damon looks at me and gives the brief notes "Jeremy wants to join the Scooby gang, while trying to protect the younger Lockwood. He has info." I nod silently and walk over to them in my gray ankle boots I bought back in the twenties. At that moment Ric comes in and questions about why Jeremy's here, Beth jumps up and smiles "I'm bored, mommy can I go watch cartoons?" I smile at her innocence and nod "sure baby." I watch as she skips upstairs to the room she's been staying in, we've practically moved in. As they start talking about the curse I go quite, I know about it already, but cant decide if I should tell them.

When we get to the Lockwood's I start helping out, trying to avoid Damon and the others. I watch by one of the many windows as Beth helps with some planting, she's smiling and happy, like any little girl should be "are you ok?" I turn and find Elena looking at me with concern "I'm fine, why do you ask?" she shrugs "you just seem down, and like your avoiding everyone." I give a fake smile, on I perfected over the century's "I'm fine Elena, really. Just tired." she seems reassured and places her hand on my arm "ok, but if you need anything…" I give a silent nod as she leaves, my smile leaving with her as I start actually helping, still keeping my eye on Beth.

Damon P.O.V

I start looking for Raina, wanting to tell her about the plan. I see her in the parlour moving some box's and jog over to her with my best smirk "the witch connected Mason to Katherine, we've got a plan. You coming?" she looks around, something's wrong, she seems distant, nervous. She rubs the back of her neck slightly "I think I'll stay here, I mean…if we…w, we all j, just… up and leave it'll look suspicious." I nod at her reason, but get worried at her stuttering, I've seen her lie before, she's good at it, but for some reason as she stands here lying to me her cool breaks "alright, well I'll see you back at the house later then." she gives a weak smile and nods as I walk away, not wanting to push on the subject. Maybe she just doesn't like torturing people, because she knows that's what I'm going to do, yeah that must be it.

After we get Mason into the car, Witchy and I drive him back to the boarding house. She finds out that the Moonstones in a well and I tie him up, with his own chains, how ironic, as she leaves to tell the others.

I slap him around to wake him up but he refuses to talk, so I start on the real torture, red hot pokers, got'a love a classic. He's resilient as well as resistant, but when Jeremy comes in with the Wolfs Bain I get an idea. I take the plant and thrust it into the dogs mouth after grazing his cheek with it. He keeps fighting, but as I go to put it in his eyes he speaks, saying how Katherine loves him and she's going to break the curse. I cant help but laugh, explaining the he's being used, he then says "why don't you ask your little girlfriend!" I look at him in shock and confusion "what are you talking about" he gives a sickening smile "your girl, Raina, she's not your girl, she's Katherine's." I scoff at him in disbelief "your lying" but he shakes his head "no, she had me set up a meeting with Kat a few days ago, after the barbeque, and when Katherine found out I nearly got her killed she went berserk. She told me that if I ever tried hurting Raina again shed kill me." I look at his face for that tell, the one everyone has when their lying, but I cant find it and instead my chest tightens. After I kill him I look around and start to think, he had to be lying, all Raina's done is try to help me, she wants to save me "she's my friend." I mutter to the empty room.

Raina P.O.V

Beth and I get back to the boarding house after the eventful day, Stefan's fine and Jenna should be ok, thank god, Caroline texted me earlier, she compelled her mom ant took her back home. I'll have to stop by and see Katherine, make her see that I'm serious. As we walk into the overly large living room we find Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon, each face is full of pain, confusion and uncertainty "guys? What's going on?" they wont look at me, I don't understand. Damon bends down to Beth and asks "hey Bethy-girl, Caroline's goin to take you for some ice-cream , I just need to talk with Raina for a little." her hand squeezes mine, unsure of the situation, I look down at her torn expression and nod "you go Butterfly, have fun." at my smile she brightens, assuming that I know what's happening and everything's ok, when I don't and its not.

The moment the blond and little vamp leave I turn to the three remaining "so, someone goin to tell me what's going on?" the only person who moves is Bonnie, she grabs my arm, and I can see her expression change. As I yank my arm away she turns back to the brothers and nods, but before I can ask, Damon is in front of me, his eyes full of anger as a sharp pain enters my side, burning my very being, vervain and then the world turns dark.


	6. I Dont Care

I feel myself wake, everything hurts, I'm groggy to. As I try to move I cant, my vision clears and I find myself bound to a chair with large metal chains. I'm in one of the cellar rooms, Damon and Stefan staring at me with expressions I never want sent my way "what the fuck? Untie me!" I demand sluggishly. Damon stands in front of me, eyes wide with anger "I don't think so." I look into his eyes confused and hurt "Mason told me about Katherine, Bonnie confirmed it. Saw the two of you laughing and living from forever ago." his eyes show a flicker of emotion, pure sorrow "I thought you were my fiend." but in an instant his eyes are cold once more.

As he steps back I sob "Damon, please, its not what you think!" he chuckles callously as Stefan questions "no? then what is it? Hum? Because from where we can see it looks like you've been playing us off to Katherine. Who, from what Bonnie saw and Mason said, is a very dear friend of yours." I shake my head, the vervain dulling my senses "its not like that! I swear!" I can feel my heart braking with the hatred in Damon's eyes "me an Katherine,… it's complicated, But I swear I haven't been playing you!" Damon looks back at me, rubber gloves suddenly on his hands "I thought you hated her, that your family died because of her, well… that's what you said right?" he steps closer to me, his voice void of emotion "or was that just more bullshit?" suddenly a excruciating pain caresses my neck, vervain "tell us what Katherine's planning!" Stefan demands as Damon, the man I love, tortures me, ghosting the venom over my scar. I look into his glassy empty eyes, mine flooded and anguished as I scream "I don't know!" Damon turns to the table I hadn't noticed and grabs a spray bottle, with a tight squeeze the liquid is on my face, in my eyes burning like the devils tongue, vervain water.

I cant hold back my screams as the horror continues with the poisoned water, but their question is the same. I look up at them gasping, my tears burning on my cheeks "I don't… know… what she… wants! I…just…wanted you…safe!" they look at me in disbelief as the witch walks in with a tray of burning wood and a fire poker. I look at her in hatred "you…did this… why?" her face is stone "I don't like when people come after my friends. You let Elena believe she could trust you." I shake my head "I never…would have let her … get hurt." I scream as Damon takes the poker from the fire and stabs me between two of my ribs, puncturing my right lung, Stefan taking to spraying the vervain.

I want to die, for the first time in over five hundred years I wish for death "so, tell us about you and Katherine!" Damon asks in mock glee "Katherine and I…she came into my life so long ago, when I turned she was all I had, my only constant. I didn't want to be alone, so I followed her, cleaned up her messes, did everything for her…" I hear a sigh from across the room, looking up I find it to be Stefan "oh, so… Your in love with her? Just like everyone else. Your another one of her puppets." I shake my head "no, its not like that." Damon laughs again, a laugh that hurts my soul "why? Because she loves you back? Because she kept you around?" he leans into me "you mean nothing to her! Just like the rest of us." I shake my head "you don't understand. Yes a part of my loves her, it always will, but I hate her to. I've seen everything she's ever done and I hate her for it, for what she did to me, she knows that. I met with her to talk, that's all. I didn't tell you about our past because I knew you'd judge me for it, before knowing me." I look up at Damon, his eyes so uncaring and barren "the only thing I wanted was for you to be happy again." I cant help but sob at his lack of response.

A voice of empty sweetness, Stefan, says "why don't we believe you!" my head snaps up in grief "because Katarina Petrova is a manipulative bitch who fucked with your head and your hearts. Making it impossible for you to trust someone who she's associated with. That's why I lied." I drop my head, not wanting to look at the hate being sent my way anymore "she's lying. I saw her and Katherine when I touched her arm, holding each other in the park, from only the other day." I sigh at the witches words "yeah, because I was hurting, she's the only one who'd understand and I needed her." I hear the sound of metal before it touches me, the roaring hot poker cooking the flesh of my chest, through into my heart. As I heal I look up, into the eyes of my tormenter, my love, my Damon.

The way he's looking at me, like he watched as I burned everything he ever loved to ash, I cant stop my voice "do it, kill me, just make it stop." he looks confused at my words "make what stop?" I cant tear my broken eyes from his empty ones "the way your looking at me right now, it's killing me Damon. Please, just make it stop." I weep, my chest tightening in a way it hasn't since the night my husband was murdered, as he died in my arms. I face falls slightly as he kneels before, but hate is the only thing I see after a blink "you really are a good actress, she taught you well, but I'm still going to rip your heart out of your chest." I feel every tear on my face as I look into those eyes "you already have." I whisper in defeat.

Suddenly he's pushed back into the wall, a brunette standing before me, Katherine "don't you touch her!" she snarls. Stefan launches at her, she throws his aside easily, bonnie starts chanting but Katherine knocks her out before damage can be done. I see as she takes a furious step to Damon, ready for the kill "DON'T!" I beg, so she just picks him up and tosses him across the room without any effort. She kneels before me, starting to untie the chains "don't, just go." she doesn't acknowledge my words, just picks me up and runs me out of the house.

When we stop we're at my place, in my room. As she puts me down I can scene Beth, asleep in her room, she answers before I can ask "I took her from the annoying blond, Caroline? Anyway I brought her back here." I turn to her, a sickening slap echoing throughout the room.

She holds her cheek in shock "what the hell Raina?" but I cant stop my rage as I say "why? Why couldn't you just leave him alone? In five hundred years I've only ever asked you for one thing, just one. Leave Damon alone, that was it, no deals or consequences, just because I asked. That's all I wanted, for you to once, just fucking once, not to destroy a man for your own amusement, but you couldn't do it. Not even for me." she looks stunned at my rant "Raina, sweetie…" but I cut in "don't, just don't. if you'd have left him alone like I asked, no, begged, then none of this would have happened." as she reaches for my hand I shake her off "don't, you cant give me a hug and some nice words to make this go away." I shake my head at her, tears streaming down my face "it's over. I'm done with you." I turn away from her as I hear her sob "Raina…you don't mean that." I turn back with a glare of barren hate "yes I do. After tonight I never want to see you again." her eyes glaze over with horror and fear as she says "Raina, I love you." but I stay strong, tears in my eyes "and I _hate_ you. You may not have been the one torturing me tonight, but you're the reason. It's time to face the facts Katarina, you don't have any idea how _not_ the kill me!" her face is timid, broken as she tries to reach for me again.

I take a step around her, but stop at lean into her ear "I wish you'd let me die the first time" and walk away, to my little girls room. I look at Beth, sleeping peacefully and crawl in beside her, rapping my arms around her fragile frame protectively. I whisper in her ear as a sob escapes me "I wont ever let you feel like this." I look at the door way, finding my mother standing there with a heart broken expression "because _I'm_ a good mother and I _love_ you" I hear the sob escape from the woman who gave birth to me, but I cant find it in me to care.


	7. The Kill

I sit in the small pink chair, watching as the small dark haired beauty fastens the buckle on her yellow shoes, her curly locks falling down her back, secured with a yellow ribbon, the yellow sundress making her shine out, despite the oddness of her green butterfly necklace. I myself am wearing a baggy band shirt, jeans, sneakers and have my hair in a messy bun. I just cant see the point in trying today.

After we feed, we head for the Grill, wanting some people food, but as I see Caroline dash out and run to her car I decide to follow, discreetly of course, but how discreet can you be in a black MXT pick up.

As we reach the boarding house we round the back, standing next to the large window. We listen to the conversation carefully. That Katherine keeps coming and that their going to kill her. I wait for the troops to assemble, when Bonnie finally arrives I walk into the house, Beth at my side. They turn at hearing my footsteps and instantly the air goes thick "hey guys" my only reply is a snarl from Jeremy "you!" I look at each face as Caroline questions "what do you want Raina?" I look at her, at their angered expressions "you want to kill Katherine, I want in." Damon takes a step forward "and why would you want that?" I look at him sadly "because I wasn't lying Damon, I never have, not to you. I just didn't tell you about our history. I'm tired of suffering because of her, because she wont let me go. This is the only way." he looks slightly taken back so I say "witch, come have a feel, see what you get!" she comes over hesitantly and grabs my shoulder, she looks at me in wonder, she knows. Her eyes search mine for a moment as I silently beg for her silence "she's telling the truth" Damon looks at her in uproar "and you couldn't have known that yesterday!" she looks back at him "I was only looking for her feelings for Katherine then." she looked back at me her eyes full of sorrow "this time I looked deeper" I look down to the carpet not wanting her pity.

As I walk to examine the weapons Stefan steps forward "I went to your house last night." suddenly all eyes are on us "I heard what you said to Katherine. I'm sorry about what we did to you, all you've ever wanted is to help us, even before. We know that now." I give a small nod and carry on walking, but keeping my distance from Damon. I just cant deal with that right now.

Alaric packs up, but as Stefan asks if anyone wants to back out I say "Beth, I want you to go with Ric." she looks upset, she puts on her sad eyes "mommy…" but I stay stern and bend down to her eye level "No! Bethany Annabelle Dimitrov you are going to do what your told!…I cant have you involved, not where Katarina's concerned. You're my little girl and I need you safe… Its what mothers do." she nod solemnly, giving me her tightest hug. Bonnie looks at me with sorrow as I hug my surrogate daughter.

I drive back home to get ready, Beth's at Elena's. I walk into my room and rummage through three box's before I find what I'm looking for, a cocktail dress I got during the 50's. The fabric is an amazing deep royal blue with intricate beads & rhinestones sewn on the front. The shape is pure bombshell with a fitted waist, full skirt & shelf bust. It has a metal zipper on one side, boning in the cups, and is fully lined. I haven't worn this dress in decades. I continue to rifle for the matching mask and shoes, I smile at finding the navy blue, two inch heel, slip-ons with silver and blue flower beads, but curse as I cant seem to find the mask.

I give a huff at hearing the echoing couth behind me. I turn and see Damon, smiling triumphantly as he holds my mask with one finger. The fabulous Venetian mask has a delicate elfin shaped design, With a beautiful silhouette, the mask has been lavishly decorated with glittering blue and silver stardust and edged in braid. Complete with coordinated satin ribbons to secure it. I stand and take it from his long finger, but cant look him in the eyes "thanks." I say turning on my heal, but he grabs my arm, to turn me back. I cant control the flinch as he touch's me, he seems to notice "Raina…about last night." I close my eyes at the fresh memories, the vervain still burning my soul "Stefan told me what he heard, between you and Katherine. I'm so sorry. I should have believed you" I take a step back "but you didn't…besides, what's done is done!" I go to fixing my dress on the bed, the satin soft against my skin.

As I turn with it in my hands he's inches from me and I have no choice but to look into his intense, grief stricken blue eyes "I never should have doubted you. What I did…I'm _so_ sorry." I can feel the twinge of a sad smile on my lips and the tears in my eyes "well you can make it up to me. Starting by being my date for tonight." he smiles back, seeming more like the man I remember than the monster that tortured me.

I step out of the bathroom, my bangs swept to the side and my waved hair gathered into a bundle in the back, not too high up, but it's not super low either. Fitting into my dress and shoes perfectly with my pearl while skin. My eyes coated in a pail blue, fading into a navy, circling my eyes. Pail pink lip-gloss and light pink blusher, my mask securely in place. I smile at Damon, who looks shocked and amazed, wearing a black tie suit and a black, almost butterfly style, mask, like he'd wear anything else. I giggle lightly "I'll take your silence as a complement." he straightens himself "you look beautiful. Shall we?" his cocky smirk back in its rightful place, his elbow extended. I take it gently as we head for the car. It's a shame we wont get to enjoy the party.

When we get there, everyone else has arrived, everyone we need anyway. Damon practically dances down to a masked Stefan, who smiles at me "Raina, you look… amazing." Damon puts his arm around my waist and says, seemingly half joking "get your own date." I cant help the smile on my lips. As Stefan wonders off into the crowd Damon asks me to dance. I smile as we sway to the music "so, how did you meet her? Katherine." I feel my heart twinge at the question "she knocked on our door one night. Told us who she was and that she needed sanctuary, we didn't hesitate to invite her in." he nods and continues "and she turned you?" I nod "kind of. A few months after she arrived she come to me, told me she had to leave. She looked so scared, I wanted to help her, but she said there was nothing I could do, that she loved me and we'd find each other one day. Then she compelled me to drink her blood." he nods as I stare, remembering times long gone "that night vampires came to our door, one snapped my neck. When I woke up everyone was dead, except Filip and our son Luben, we hid him under the bed. Filip was dying and had me drink his blood. I gave our son to old friends, people I knew would love him like he deserved. I never saw him again." I fight back the tears, he cups my face in his hands "I'm so sorry" I give a weak smile.

Suddenly Jeremy's at our side "Katherine's here, she killed Amy!" he whispers. Damon grabs my hand and head inside, where we find a panicked Stefan. Damon reassures him "she ruined our lives, all our lives. She destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back Brother." Stefan looks at me and I nod "me to." he nods his head in encouragement.

The three of us head to the room to get ready. Stefan lingers in the bathroom, Damon and I in the walk in cupboard. We stand a few feet from each other, his weapon in hand as he looks on quizzically "what up?" I cant help but question "Katherine, she fed from and compelled Stefan, but not me. I jus don't get it." I sigh and fold my arms "she tried, trust me." he looks at me his brow frowned, eyes full of questions "I stated slipping you vervain when she started showing an interest. I compelled the servants to put it in your food, your clothes…" his eyes soften "you really have been trying to protect me call this time." I smile at his realization, that I truly care for him, if only he knew. We grow silent as footsteps get closer, Caroline reciting her lines perfectly.

As the fighting starts I stay hidden, not intervening until needed, it's about to happen, their about to kill her, but Jeremy stops them, telling us of the link between her and Elena. I continue to hide, I don't want to face her but then she starts mocking them "here we are, the three of us. Just like old times. The brother that loved me to much and the one that didn't love me enough." I hear as Damon says "and the slut vampire who only loved herself" that when I step out "no, she loves me. don't you Katarina?" she looks at me shocked and seemingly hurt "Raina? You…your involved in this? In killing me?" I fold my arms and stand next to Damon "you took everything I ever loved away from me, destroyed me, my humanity. I just start getting it all back, then you turn up again and I have to fix your mess, again." she stands her face filled with heartache "I never, _never_, meant for you to get hurt." I laugh in response "you've been saying that for five hundred years and each time, it still doesn't matter, still makes everything you've done that much worse!" she bows her head in shame, Stefan starting to question her about the moonstone.

I look at her, the questions continuing, and I realize as he asks "what were you doing with it in the first place?" I cant stop my voice "your going to trade them! that's why you need it back, Elena, Mason, Caroline, the moonstone. Your going to trade them, for your freedom." they look at me in shock "what are you talking about?" Damon asks curiously "the curse, the people after her, she's going to give them the ingredients, Moonstone, doppelganger, vampire and werewolf, for the curse so they let her go." she steps to me "for our freedom. They'd kill you if they knew about you. I'm doing this for us Raina." I shake my head in disbelief and turn away.

A uncomfortable silence creeps over the room as Damon pours a scotch, Katherine says that she'll have one and he obeys in a high pitched squeaky voice "right away Miss Katherine" only to pin her to the wall, stake in hand. Stefan holds him back as I stand in front of her "Damon don't!" I beg, he looks into my eyes as she says "I knew you still loved me Rainy" I sigh as he threatens her. When she touches his chest I shove her off "don't touch him!" she smiles softly to me then walks to Stefan. Just then her witch, Lucy?, comes in, moonstone in hand. We beg her not to do give it to her, just as she goes to take it she turns to me "don't worry baby, soon we'll be free." as she grasps the stone she falls to her knees, Lucy revealing her treachery and apologizes for her involvement and leaves.

As we look upon her uncurious form Damon picks up a stake and walks forward "time to end this!" but my heart pulls me "don't! you cant!" they look at me confused as I bend and take her body in my arms "this is it! This is what you wanted!" I cant fight my tears "I know, I'm sorry. I thought I could do this, but I cant. I'm sorry." Stefan bends down to my side while I hold her in my arms "Raina, if we do this, your free, she cant hurt you anymore!" I shake my head "killing her will kill me. I cant, I just cant." Damon's stern and angered voice asks "why?" I look into his eyes and confess "because she's my mother! She's my mother Damon!" they look at me in astonishment.

I stand outside the tomb with Damon, we decided this was best, I cant kill her but I can lock her up forever. As she wakes and finds she cant escape Damon appears before her, when she says "you should have killed me" he snarls "death would've been to kind! Besides, this wasn't my first choice." he looks at me and I step before her "Raina, Sweetie, please! Help me!" I shake my head "you were right, I do love you, I always will. You're my mother, how could I not? But I cant let this go on. I cant have you hurting the people I care about." she looks at me with tears mirroring mine "I'm not sorry" she smiles lightly "that's why I love you and what make you my daughter." as Damon closes the door she begs, when the door closes I sigh with a sob "goodbye mom." Damon turns and looks at me "it's ok" he takes me in his arms "we're free" I cling to him and repeat "we're free!" finally able to breathe.


	8. I Dont Love Her

_**This is a special shout out to all my reviewers:-**_

_**LaLaQueen, SynisterSCiFiFreak and especially The Submarine, who always finds time to review! Thanx so much. **_

_**Love JJ**_

_**xoxo**_

I wake up to a text message and read _From: Caroline - Tyler killed Sarah, he's turned!- _I'm suddenly very awake I stand and shout "Beth, get up! Get Blood, Breakfast and get dressed!" I quickly pull out a pair of black jeans, a blue evil bunny dress shirt and my blue converse, while forwarding the text from Caroline adding -_meet u at her place-_ to Damon. I but my hair in a high pony and run to the kitchen. There I find cereal and milk all over the floor, a guilty looking Beth standing by the table with a glass of blood "oh, Beth. don't worry about it just go get ready!" she darts out of the room to get ready for school, I enrolled her a few days ago, she needs at least one normal thing.

I'm in the car when she jumps in, hair braided, in overalls and a green t-shirt, matching converse, while munching on an apple.

After I drop her at school I drive to Caroline's, I said I'd give her a ride. I walk in and find her getting ready for school, Damon at her door, she explains her motives and theories. I cant help but smile "you did good Car!" she grins slightly at this. As we walk to the door Damon grabs her and I react on instinct. I push him back harshly, standing in front of the blond "don't ever dare grab her like that again!" he looks at me, aware of my protective nature and has the decency to look slightly sorry. He opens the door for us and we all jump into my car.

When we get there Caroline practically fly out the door, but I run after her "Car!" she turns to me and I hold the sides of her face gently "I want you to be careful! Keep an eye on the wolf!" she looks confused "but Damon said…" I cut her off "I'll handle Damon. Your doing so well Caroline. My Papa use to say 'The one thing that will never lie to you is your gut'! that advise is what's kept me alive all this time. So fuck everyone else, do what _Caroline_ thinks is best!" she smile's and nods , leans in for a hug, then runs to class. At that moment Damon steps out of the car, Stefan walking up to us franticly.

After Stefan tells us of Elena disappearance he accuses Damon of not locking my mother in the tomb "she's in there! I watched him seal her in." Stefan nods slightly and Damon snaps his fingers "Raina, you said that Elena was part of this curse thing right? Well maybe someone found out that their's a pretty little human doppelganger walkin around!" I nod, "that sounds plausible!" and we into the school, texting Jeremy and Bonnie on the way.

The five of us find a empty class room and bonnie dose a locater spell using Jeremy's blood. As the blood moves on the map I prick my finger with my teeth and offer it to Jeremy, he smiles and sucks lightly for a moment, his hand healing nicely. Damon seems pissed I gave the boy my blood, but we have more important things to worry about.

We get in Damon little blue car and drive, Jeremy texting us directions. When Stefan starts saying "I mean are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the woman he love or…is it because you love her to." I feel my chest tighten, my heart sink at the logic of Damon loving Elena. He just shakes his head and says "I don't love her. I thought I might, but then I realized that she was just the dream, everything Katherine was _suppose_ to be." His blue eyes catch mine in the mirror as he continues "now I know there's a rabbit out there waiting for the fox to catch it." I cant stop my smile.

When we get to the house I can scene a familiar presence as Damon tries to protect his brother, asking if the girls worth it, apparently she is. As Stefan walks off I take Damon's hand in mine and we walk into what could be our deaths.

We get in and play games with the vampire, only to snatch Elena and the woman away. Damon and I have her, the woman. Damon pulls me behind him, like he could protect me, and puts a hand over the vampires mouth. As the voice demands our attention and Elena. I know that voice! As he screams and is attacked my Damon and Stefan I go to Elena and help her up. As we look down the stares Elena flings herself into Stefan's arms, while Damon runs to my side, his hands on my arms "you ok?" I nod and smile weakly, but as I look past him my smile dies.

I walk on autopilot to the pinned vampire, I tilt my head to see his face and I cant fight my tears "Raina? What is it?" suddenly the three of them are at my side as I cry "his names Elijah. He turned me." I cant tear my eyes away as Damon says "the one that snapped your neck, helped kill your family?" I nod silently as his arms circle me and they guide me back to the car.

We drop off Elena and pick up Beth, I had Jeremy get her, then they drop us at home. I'll pick up my car tomorrow. I don't tell her about what happened, because she's eight and should have to deal with this shit. After I put her to bed I call Caroline asking her to watch Beth, saying theirs something I need to do. She told me about Tyler and its cool, as long as she can control the situation.

I walk through the park when I see Damon "hey, where you going?" he raises Elena's "had to get this back for princess Elena" he answers sarcastically, but then turns serious "how you holdin up?" I shrug "am good! I'm just happy everyone's safe!" he smile's, a real smile and steps closer, not even an inch between us "I'm happy your ok." I smile back and lean up, kissing that corner of his mouth, when I pull back his eyes meet mine "you're here, Damon, you and Bath and Caroline and everyone else. _You _care about me. that's what makes me ok, that's what keeps me going." he smiles and leans don to kiss my forehead, then rest his on mine "ditto" he whispers and walks off to Elena's house.

As I continue my walk I stop at a sweet male voice "hello Raina." I smile and turn to see my friend smiling back at me. I practically run to him, hugging him closely then pull back to look into his deep brown, hazel specked eyes "Hey Elijah" are small smiles mirroring.


	9. Hurt

This is going to be hard, but it has to be done. No more secrets. Stefan called me this morning, telling me that Rose is on our side now. I drop Beth at school and drive straight for the boarding house. When I get there I here voices, I walk stealthily to them, I know ones Damon's, the other must be Rose's. I stop at the back wall as I hear "I saw you with that girl yesterday. Being in love with your best friend must be difficult." I listen carefully as he answers defensively "I'm not in love with anyone." I listen to the rest of the conversation and interject at the last moment "hey" Damon smiles "Raina, good. We're having a play date. Oh, and, this is Rose." I nod in acknowledgement as we start for the car, but grab Damon's arm "Damon, there's something I need to tell you" he smiles and says "it can wait, right now we got business to do!" I go to argue as he stops "whatever it is we can fix it after this." I sigh in defeat and walk to the black car.

When we get to a parking lot, Damon explained earlier, they start threatening each other "children please! We have work to do." I say in my Mom voice they nod in agreement and we follow the short haired woman. We meet the man, Slater, he gives the details on Damon then me "Raina Krassimira Dimitrov, born 1490 to Katarina Petrova, turned _accidentally _by Elijah himself at eighteen." he smiles and I take a step back "I don't like you." I say honestly and turn to Damon "could you get me a soda, I'm going the bathroom." he nods and I back away to the sign for the lady's room. I wash my face and head back outside, him knowing so much about me, I don't like it.

I take a seat next to Damon as I pick up the conversation, we're talking about the curse, as Damon promises to help Slater walk in the sun, I see him standing there, Elijah. Just before the window shatters I pull Damon down to the floor. We quickly grab a burning Pose and carry her to the safety of the car. As she starts crying that its Klaus I say in rage "no, it's Elijah" they look at me and Damon says "no he's dead, I killed him." I start to pace and bite back "yeah, me to. I spent the best half of my existence chasing him, I staked the fucker twenty-seven times but he came back. He always comes back! Its what I was trying to tell you earlier." he looks at me in astonishment "are you kidding! He's still after Elena!" he shouts panicked "no he's not. He and I, we made a deal century's ago. I stop trying to kill him, he dose me a few solids when I really need them. I spoke to him last night, Elena's safe." I turn to Rose as she questions "why not kill you? If you were such a pest why didn't he just kill you?" I shrug "you'll have to ask him that question." I turn on my heal and walk away from the car "Raina where are you going?" I hear a angry and confused Damon. I don't look back as I answer "to fix this." then run off at vampire speed before they could catch me.

I knock harshly on the manor door a maid, Candice, opens it "Miss Raina?" she asks I take a step inside ignoring the question and shout "Elijah?" is a flash he's at the balcony at the stairs "Raina what a nice surprise. Candice can you get a blood bag for our guest." I don't look at the middle aged woman but raise my hand "don't bother Candy. I'm not hungry." then he's in front of me "Raina what's wrong?" the slap on his stone, unmoved cheek echo's throughout the large house "we had a deal! Damon could have gotten hurt with that stunt you pulled today!" he drops his head slightly "I see, well I knew you and he would come out unharmed. I suppose I was still upset about him staking me." I shake my head "you really don't like him do you?" he doesn't answer "I will keep my word Raina. Your friends, Elena, _Doman_, and such, will be perfectly safe. I promise." I still hate him, I don't think I'll ever stop and spit "you better, or that's it, this whole friendship thing will be _over_!" he flinches slightly and I turn on my heal for the door but turn just before leaving "your feelings…" he answers my unfinished question "are the same as they've always been." I give a small nod and slam the door behind me.

I steal a car and head back for Mystic Falls, my legs are tired. I quickly pick up my phone and press the second number on speed dial "Car? I went of town for a little something, but I'm on my way back now. I need you to pick up Beth." her voice is full of concern as she asks "sure, love to. Everything ok?" I smile and reassure her "everything's fine Car. Listen, go back the house, there some emergency money in my second draw down in my dresser. Buy pizza, rent some movies. I'll be home in a few hours" we say our goodbyes and hang up. As I drive I remember the night we made our agreement:-

_~New Amsterdam(New York)- Lower Manhattan-1662~_

_We're fighting, like always as he pins me to one of the wall's that's left standing, arms over my head, his arm securely on my neck, his face inches from mine "now my dear, I don't know about you but I'm dreadfully tired of this game." I struggle as I gasp "its not a game! One day I'll kill you and you'll stay dead!" he smiles lightly, sadly "I hurt you, I know that and…I'm sorry." I still instantly in confusion. He's never apologised before, he's tried to reason, calm, even kill me, but he's never apologised "what?" he looks me dead in the eye, his usual stone eyes glistening with emotion "I want to make a deal. I will be your unquestioning servant, I will do anything you ask, within reason of coarse. I cant very well kill myself if that's what your thinking." I stare at him in flabbergasted__"what do you get out of this arrangement?" he smiles sweetly "you stop trying to kill me and…your friendship." I grow more and more confused "my friendship? Why would you want that?" his eyes scan my face "we've been doing this dance for a long time Raina. I've gotten to know you petty well, you're a woman of passion, life, your not afraid to stand up for what you love and value. Most wouldn't dare attempt the things you've done in the name of family, coming after me being one of them." I shake my head "I still don't understand" he looks at me again "I don't want to kill you and you can only kill me so many time Raina. The fact is it wont change anything, it wont bring them back." he lowers my gently to the ground._

_When my feet reach the concrete I ask, calmly "you could just kill me, end this anytime you want. We both know that, so why haven't you." he takes a step closer and moves a stand of my dark hair back "because, it seems that over the years I have found myself in love with you." I take a step back "your insane! I HATE YOU!" he stands like a statue "I know of your feeling towards me, and I wound never expect you to return my affections, but I will ask for this, a simple deal." I look him over and consider it, I cant believe I'm considering it "if I agree, then what would I do?" I spent so long trying to kill him, it became my life "you live, have fun, be a girl… and you have human decedents out there, you could watch over them, protect your family." I look up and I remember my promise to my dear Filip, to save others and remember who I am. I look up at the ancient immortal "Deal" and he smiles back at me _

-Mystic Falls-Salvatore Boarding House-Present Day-

Here I am, outside this big house, five hundred and nineteen years old and I'm shaking like a leaf. I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell Damon I love him. If Elijah can tell me, someone who's hated him forever, then why cant I tell my friend? I cant stop smiling as I walk on shaky legs to the living room, I can hear Rose on the phone to that Slater guy and I can scene Damon, just as she hangs up I walk in and gasp in horror.

They turn to me, their naked bodies telling my the story "Raina!" Damon says, but I cant look at him, fighting these tears are hard enough without looking at what's causing them "I'm sorry…I didn't…I…" I give, I look at him, at _them_. He's standing with a blanket around his waist, she's wearing her blouse and covering herself with his shirt. I cant stop them, he's seen, seen my tears run down my face "I'm sorry!" I whisper with a sob and run, as fast as my feet will take me.

I shut my front door behind me and lean against it, my tears flowing freely. A voice from behind me says "Raina, hey I put Beth down about an hour ago so…Raina? Are you ok?" I turn to my friend and shake my head "no Caroline, it hurts. God it hurts." I fall to my knees and she at my side, her arms around me as I cling to her, sobbing in a way I haven't don't in century's "Raina what happened?" I bury my head into her "I love him Caroline. I love him so much!" she stokes my hair sweetly as my heart continues to brake "I saw him, Damon, with her, with Rose! And it hurt so bad! Why doesn't he love me Car? Why dose this hurt _so much_?" I sob as she whispers sweet nothings in my ear, because right now I just want to end it all. Go to Elijah and forget about Damon, because eternity with a man you sort of hate, is better than watching the man you love in the arms of another for one moment.


End file.
